


Stress Relief

by Klance_Convert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (spoiler it's Shiro's hand), Anal Fingering, Edging, Female Solo, Gen, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, my kink is everyone being well rested and getting the self love they deserve, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Convert/pseuds/Klance_Convert
Summary: The paladins finally get the self love they need and deserve.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's finally posting something!
> 
> Been meaning to give this to you guys for awhile. It's not really beta'd, so pardon any sloppiness. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Lance whimpered quietly as he dragged long, slow strokes over his cock, crescendoing and decrescendoing his speed again and again. He had been drawing this out for a long time, building himself towards the very edge of release, before backing off and sinking to where he began. Then it would start again. It was slow, sweet torture, and Lance loved every minute of it. 

He pressed his thumb into a spot just below the head, biting his lip to silence the moan threatening to escape. The heat in his gut was so heavy, he thought he might burst. He was so, so sensitive, the tip of his cock leaking precum, flushed red and aching with every touch. Slightly reluctantly, Lance brought his hands away, his cock twitching indignantly at the sudden loss of stimulation. He let out a pained sigh, preparing himself to start the process again.

 

Down the hall, Keith had just returned to his room after a long, hot shower. His muscles were sore from training all day, but while his body sank into the mattress, his mind still buzzed with energy. His thoughts swirled around his brain, before falling into the gutter. And then his body wasn’t so asleep after all.

Keith reached under his bed to grab a small bottle of lube, some plant oil they had picked up at one of their stops. Hunk used it for cooking, but he stole his own bottle for “other uses”. The heat in his gut piqued at the sound of the cap clicking open. He poured a little into his hand, heating it between his fingers, and putting the bottle away. Slowly he traced the circle of his opening, dipping the tip of his index finger inside. He gently worked his digit in and out, until he could move it smoothly. His breathing quickened and became more audible, pants and sighs falling from his lips.

 

In another room, Hunk groaned quietly, rocking into the pillow between his legs. His dick slid back and forth against the fabric of the pillow case. The Altean material had a satin texture, and when smeared with his precum, was slick, easily pleasuring him. He imagined someone else was with him. No one in particular, just another person to be wrapped up in. Another hand touching him, another voice whispering to him, a pair of lips kissing him. His hips began to speed up, setting a steady pace.

 

Pidge was tentative at first. She never had time to do this; she rarely did this at all. Becoming a defender of the universe during puberty kind of threw a wrench in the whole “self discovery” thing. But she had been too wound up lately, too “turned on” mentally to rest. She needed to relax. Normally she went to Green, but that wasn’t working, so it was time to try something new.

She let her hand creep down her stomach and under the fabric of her green paladin pj’s. Her fingertips reached between her legs, dipping into her slit. Slick had already begun to form from her anticipation. She brushed her fingers against her clit, sending a light shiver up her spine. She pressed harder, this time causing a small jolt of pleasure. Adding more slick to her fingers, she began to rub herself in a circular motion. She arched her hips into the sensation, whimpering under her breath.

 

At the end of the hall, Shiro had just turned in for the night, his conferencing with Allura going late. He settled into bed with the intention to go right to sleep, except for the presence of a buzzing feeling low in his stomach. He reached his human hand to cup himself, because he was hard for the first time in a long time. He supposed that he hadn’t had a chance to slow down at all. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember the last time he got off.

He glanced at his Galra hand, concentrating for a second before it began to vibrate. Hunk and Pidge gave it some perks so he could use it as a massager for sore muscles, but it had… other uses. He palmed himself through his boxers, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure all over his body. He slid his hand under the fabric this time, the direct contact making it all the more intense. Groaning, he bucked up into his hand, amplifying the feeling.

Shiro amped up the intensity a few notches, his hips jerking and setting a faster pace. The pressure began to build in his abdomen, like a coil waiting to spring. His breathing became more ragged, his motions sloppier. Then he pressed his thumb into the base of his cock, pushing him over the edge. He came with a low groan, releasing into his hand.

He felt his body relax, not realizing how tense he had been. He let out a long sigh. That was the best orgasm- the only orgasm- he’d had in awhile. He wiped his hand on a towel strewn on the floor. He took another deep breath, and let himself drift away into sleep.

 

Pidge had begun to grind into her wrist, a trail of whimpers and pants falling from her lips. She dipped just the tips of her fingers into her slit. The pressure built between her legs until it was too much to bear. She keened quietly as she came, shuddering through her orgasm. Immediately afterward she was hit with a wave of sleepiness. She pulled her hand out of her pants, rolled over, and let sleep take her.

 

Hunk ground into the pillow rapidly. His peak was so close, but it teased him, just out of reach. He put his hand over the pillow, pressing it harder to his groin. Finally the pleasure billowed over. He gave a muffled groan, thrusting a few more times to work through his orgasm. He slowed to a stop, panting. He stripped the pillow of its case and threw it on the floor. He would do laundry in the morning.

 

Keith worked the fingers inside him quickly. He curled them slightly, brushing against a bundle of nerves. He let out a short cry. He pressed at his prostate again, drawing from him a long moan. He began to pound on the spot, his composure unraveling. Each thrust was a burst of pleasure, his hips becoming sloppy and uneven. A few more thrusts and he was cumming, unable to hold back his moans. His hips stuttered before finally stopping. His breathing was ragged, chest heaving. He shaked with the aftershocks. He smiled wryly at himself, satisfied.

 

Lance’s hand began to leave teasing brushes. Then light palming. Then heavy strokes, his wrist speeding up and twisting at just the right angle. No slowing down this time. His cock ached and throbbed, dripping with precum. His balls were sore from the pressure of the impending climax. He thumbed his head and used the precum to make himself slicker. He was incredibly sensitive, and each action brought a flurry of moans and curses. Finally, it was too much even for him, and with one last cry he spilled into his hand. His body twitched with the overstimulation. His mind was fuzzy. He barely managed to wipe his hand off before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Both detailed reviews and incoherent screaming are welcome.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [@klance-convert](http://klance-convert.tumblr.com/)


End file.
